


Cyber

by rachelcabbit



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: 50_smutlets, Awkward First Times, Canon Compliant, Cybersex, F/M, LiveJournal Prompt, Long-Distance Relationship, Post-High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelcabbit/pseuds/rachelcabbit
Summary: Arnold is taking some time before college to travel the world with his parents, which means Helga has to make do without her Football Head. So when Arnold suggests something shocking to help meet her needs, Helga just can't help herself!





	Cyber

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been in my notebook for quite some time. I originally wrote it back in July 2010 but was too embarrassed to post it up anywhere. I'm much older and more shameless now!   
> It was inspired by the 50_smutlets LiveJournal group and prompt #36 - computer (from set 1) and just to confirm - they are adults here. No underage shenanigans in this fic. All legal.

 

 

Helga checked the clock nervously. It was nearly 9pm – their appointed time. She checked to ensure her bedroom door was locked and when satisfied her parents could not charge in recklessly and interrupt, she sat down on her bed. She pulled the hem of her pink silk negligée to hide more, but it sprung back into place, skimming the very top of thighs and giving a glimpse of her panties as she adjusted her position. She was glad that no-one could see her right now. She felt more embarrassed than sexy – like a little girl playing dress up. What she had planned though was far from innocent. She checked her appearance in the mirror one last time – nervously stroking her long blonde locks that fell in loose waves. Her lips were shining and plump with gloss and she’d made sure that her makeup was light and natural – bringing out the blue of her eyes. Pulling the spaghetti strap of her negligée back upon her creamy bare shoulder, she clicked the “log in” button on the laptop in front of her.

She held her breath as she signed in and almost immediately upon her appearance online, a message popped up.

“Arnold...” she sighed, dreamily.

**_Hey Helga._ **

She typed back.

**_Hey Arnold._ **

She smiled at his fast response.

**_Are you sure you want to do this?_ **

She laughed to herself. He was straight to the point for once. None of the usual pleasantries – he must be really excited about this. Helga felt nervous, embarrassed, worried but not unsure. She definitely wanted to try this.

It had been months since Arnold had left on a world tour with his parents. They agreed to take him with them as a graduation present, so he deferred his entry to college for a year and was currently on a boat somewhere in the Caribbean.

As his childhood friend and girlfriend, Helga knew how much it meant to him so she let him leave. He’d missed out on a decade of time with his parents after they were stuck in San Lorenzo fixing the sleeping sickness and had fallen ill themselves. They’d returned to see Arnold through middle school and high school, but this boat trip was a chance for real quality alone time with his mom and dad.

Months without her football-headed love god were taking their toll on Helga. They’d been stepping up their physical relationship in the months leading up to his trip and the loss of such intimate contact had been frustrating to the eighteen-year-olds.

So when Arnold sheepishly suggested cybersex, she was more than up for it. But neither really knew what they were doing.

_**I’m sure**_ , she typed. _**I want you more than anything right now.**_

He sent a video call invitation, which she eagerly accepted, biting her lip as it loaded.

He appeared in a box on her screen - his bare chest sunkissed and more muscular than before. Working on the boat had really improved his physique. The view zoomed out and his football-shaped head came into view.

“Is it working?” His deep voice rumbled through the speakers. “Ah! There you are!”

She smiled when he finally saw her on his screen, though he was so fixed on her that their eyes could not meet through the camera.

“Wow. Helga...” he breathed, “You look like an angel.” His eyes drew lidded with lust.

She smirked.

“Funny, Football Head, but I certainly don’t feel like an angel in this getup.” she guided her hands down the silk to the hem that neared the top of her thighs, watching as his gaze followed. He gulped.

“I must say though, Arnoldo, you don’t look half bad yourself.”

His face flushed and then his lips drew into a half smile as he slowly drew his half-lidded gaze back up her body.

“Oh, how I wish I was there with you now. The things I would do to you, Helga...” He purred.

Helga flushed.

“O-oh yeah? Do explain...” she batted her eyelashes in what she hoped was a flirtatious manner.  He gulped nervously again.

“First things first, I’d kiss you. I-I’d nibble my way around your jawline to your neck and leave my mark on you.”

She closed her eyes, imagining it, stroking her neck with delicate fingers.

“Then I’d push down those thin straps and kiss your shoulder. The I’d reveal your b-breasts.” She traced the path he described, pulled her spaghetti straps down far enough to reveal her small but perky breasts, with her nipples pebbled in anticipation. Helga heard Arnold’s intake of breath and could feel his eyes burning her skin as her confidence began to soar. She began to circle her nipples and moaned with longing, offering Arnold a wicked smile as his gaze was transfixed.

“Helga...” she heard her beloved moan. She teased him further by dipping one had along her taut stomach and under the short length of silk she wore. Lifting the hem so that he could get a view of her matching silk undies, she slid her hand under the waistband and began to stroke her sensitive spot.

The throaty moan of her boyfriend drew her attention. He had stripped himself of his pants and now sat in his underwear - barely resisting the urge to touch the obvious erection tenting in front of him.

“Helga. Take them off, please. I want - I need to.. see more.” He moaned.

She smiled seductively at him- part of her wanting to continue torturing him but she also felt a heat within her that made her desperate to find release. She stood up on the bed, her legs shaking with need, and angled the webcam so he could have a good view of her as she peeled away her scant clothing. She shuffled sexily out of what remained of her negligee, running her hands down her body to the waistband of her panties. Then, with a wicked glint, she shimmied then past her thighs, stepping out of them carefully and sitting back down, completely nude and in need of release.

Arnold panted as he stroked his hardened member.

“Helga... I need you. God, you are so beautiful...”

Flushing with the compliment and, fascinated by the sight of her darling’s throbbing erection, now free from his underwear and blazing red tipped and swollen, she slipped her hand down to the tuft of curls and massaged her clit once again. She could feel her inner muscles twitching as she built up her pleasure and Arnold’s name escaped from her lips in a breathy moan. He responded with a groan of her name. He watched through pleasure-blurred eyes as she inserted first one, then two fingers into her wet slit and pumped them into herself. Helga closed her eyes and imagined Arnold’s fingers instead of her own. Her thighs grew slick with her need and as she reached towards her extasy, she crooked her fingers slightly to hit the sweet spot. She began fingering frantically, chasing her release. She braved a look at Arnold whose own efforts led to panted breath. His grasp tightened and his head lolled back as his climax hit him - a tissue on hand to catch his ejaculation.

Aroused by her lover’s flushed face, Helga sobbed her own release and rode it out, her muscles contracting and releasing around her fingers.

“Oh, Helga..” Arnold moaned throatily.

“Arnold - my love.” She sighed dreamily as her breathing started to even. “I wish you were here so we could bask in this afterglow together.”

“Me too, Helga. I love you.”

While it was impossible to meet his gaze through the webcam, Helga gazed longingly at him.

“I love you too, Arnold.” She gave the secret smile she reserved for him alone - her face soft with a dreamy grin and warm, heavy-lidded blue eyes. “Come back to me soon, Football Head.”

He grinned before a knock at his door behind him startled him and ended their session. As he quickly covered up and clicked Helga off the webcam, she overheard his father asking him what he was doing.

As the sound cut off, she laughed and cried all at once - so happy to have seen her love again, amused at the turn of events and Arnold’s embarrassment yet still saddened that for all their efforts, he was still so far away. She calmed herself with the thought that their next session could not be far off.

 


End file.
